Andrew's Attack
by winkywoo2008
Summary: A mysterious figure has escaped from science experimentation from a corporation, and is kidnapping the new ohana! Will Leroy save the ohana? Right when Lilo and Stitch is taken? Rated T so far!
1. Overdose

Andrew's Attack

Andrew's Attack

Chapter One: Overdose

"Quick, stop him!" an employee shouted. A test subject has escaped, highly overdosed. The subject is wearing a black trench coat, boots and a helmet similar to a motorcycle helmet, but the visor is bigger and is heavily tinted to obscure the face.

"Try and catch me!" the subject taunted. With his whip, charged with electricity from the charger in the handle, he whipped the security who tried to catch him. They were trained to handle the subjects, but they weren't ready for one on overdose.

"Don't get too close to him" a guard warned. Their pistols, Beretta's with small packs with various wires hooked up to different parts acted as a laser pistol, set to stun. The subject, whip at the ready, was just standing there like a statue.

Then out of nowhere, a sniper shot rang out. But, in the subject's mind, everything slowed down, literally. He looked over, and found a bullet slowly heading towards him, he casually stepped aside, and the bullet harmlessly passed him, and everything went back to normal.

"What the, how did he do that?" a guard cried.

"I don't know, but we gotta get him, quick!" another said. The subject responded by switching his whip to a double-bladed sword, and proceeded to attack. The guards fired, but all the shots were dodged by the subject's inhuman reflexes. With swift movement, he decapitated a few guards, dismembered others, and stabbing the rest.

The alarm blared, and the other test subjects rushed out, wearing the same outfit as the overdosed subject. Alas, they were no match, for the overdosed subject is much more powerful. But the subject couldn't kill the others, he understood their pain, and merely stunned them, knocking them out.

Picking up a 10-ton construction vehicle parked, he hurled it at a wall, and it exploded with destructive fury, leaving a gaping hole. He rushed out of the immense building, and escaped through the jungle…

Elsewhere, a week later, the Pelekai family was celebrating a red experiment's reformation from long time in Asteroid Prison K-37. This experiment's name is Leroy. His "cloned" brothers were working various jobs. From construction and delivery's to engineering and research.

This Leroy however, wanted to learn life, and how the family: Lilo, Nani, Jumba, Stitch, Pleakley and David, managed through it.

Stitch was especially happy because Leroy is now a new member of the Ohana. And so far, he was very happy. Lilo taught him how to say English very fluently, while Jumba showed him how to work his laboratory. So far, Leroy was making very good progress, maybe finishing it all by tomorrow.

While Stitch taught him how to have a good time. From relaxing, to playing games and with friends.

But on this day, it won't be so relaxing…

CENTER ON THE FAMILY

"So, how do you like everything so far?" Nani asked.

"It's great!" Leroy replied.

"Meega thinks great too!" Stitch said joyously.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Lilo asked.

"I was thinking about checking up on my brothers" Leroy said. Leroy decided to call his clones brothers to avoid some kind of misunderstanding.

"Ok, come one Stitch" Lilo said.

"Ih" Stitch said, following Lilo.

"Be back for dinner!" Nani called out.

"Check!" Leroy shouted. The group walked down the dirt path from their house to the town. They spotted Leroy275, in charge of mail delivery. He waved back when the group passed him, waving back. But when the group was outta sight, a mysterious figure in all black jumped from the bushes, and took Leroy.

The group rushed down the streets of the town, spotting Leroy's on the way, performing various jobs. From store-front cashiers, to flower workers. They also spotted some old friends along the way.

Sparky was especially happy to see them.

"Hey guys!" Sparky said, also getting English lessons from Lilo.

"Hi Sparky" Lilo said.

"What are ya doing?" Sparky asked.

"Checking on Leroy's brothers" Stitch said.

"Okie taka!" Sparky said. When the group left, Sparky lay down on the grass, and stared at the blue sky.

_Not a cloud in the sky, perfect _he thought. He loved the sky when there are no clouds hovering above.

He heard something snap. He sat-up instantly and looked around. He heard bushes rustling.

_Probably one of those Earth animals Lilo taught me about _he shrugged. But the bushes rustled more intensely.

"Hello?" Sparky called out, a little shaky. The noises stopped. But then, a black blur ran across Sparky, down the cliff.

Sparky realized somebody might need help if they fell down there. He ran across to the cliff, and saw nobody.

_What was that? _he wondered.

But then, he was thrown to the ground, and something big pushed on his chest, giving agonizing pain.

"Let me go!" Sparky said, struggling.

"Sorry Sparky, but I won't" the figure said.

_How did he know my name? _Sparky wondered. He looked up. The figure, obviously human, was in a black trench coat. He couldn't see his face because his helmet was too dark to see inside.

"H-how did you know my n-name?" Sparky stuttered.

"Remember? We used to play together before I disappeared all those months ago" the figure said, speaking through a radio of some kind.

That hit Sparky like daggers. "A-And-" He never finished, because the figure gagged him, and put a blind-fold on…

BACK TO GROUP

"Alright, looks everybody is happy with their job, what now?" Lilo asked.

"I'm a bit hungry, let's stop by French fry's" Leroy said.

"Ih" Stitch agreed.

"Alright, his place is around the corner, let's go!" Lilo said, leading the way. After a few minute's jog, they arrived at French fry's kiosk.

"Bonjour ma dame, comment je peux vous aider?" French fry said. (Hello my lady, how may I help you?)

"Just some pizza" Lilo said.

"Venez bien vers le haut!" he said proudly. (Coming right up!)

Lilo, Stitch and Leroy sat down at a table. After a few minutes, French fry came with the pizza.

"Bon Appetite!" he said. And they did. But then, Kixx came running, looking panicked.

"Where's Sparky?" he said. He got lessons too.

"We just passed him, what's wrong?" Lilo asked, setting down her third slice.

"I went over to where he stares at the sky to hang out, but he wasn't there!" Kixx said.

"But he was right there when we left!" Leroy said.

"He isn't there anymore!" Kixx argued.

"Everybody, calm down, we'll find him, let's head to where we left him, and look from there" Lilo ordered.

They ran down the street, worried over there friend. When they arrived, Lilo got down to business.

"Alright, Kixx, head over there; Leroy, you look there; Stitch, check around the lighthouse; I'll look around here" Lilo directed.

Everybody got to their assigned destination. Kixx was tearing up bushes for his friend. He remembered how Sparky managed to save him during the Leroy attack led by Hamsterviel, and how they managed to kick off the friendship.

They both promised each other that if one of them is taken, the other will find him. But then, he discovered an attractive experiment.

Her body was similar to Angel, but Blue all-round, violet eyes, black hair that has a red streak on the part that covers her eye. But Kixx was horrified to discover she has scars all over her back. Rippled and bumpy.

"What happened to you're back miss?" Kixx asked.

"Just some accidents" she replied simply. Her voice was as calm as the waves on the beach during a normal summer day. Everything about her made Kixx feel like, he was in heaven.

"What kind of accidents?" he pressed.

The female rubbed her arm nervously, and said "can I trust you with this?"

"You got my word" Kixx said.

"It wasn't accidents, my father, a scientist like Jumba, is a very harsh man. The scars on my back is from his punishment for disobeying him, or even getting him angry, with his whip" she explained.

Kixx gasped, and said "why didn't you run away, I would've been happy to take care of you"

"Because he never was like this!" she snapped. Her sudden outburst caused Kixx to flinch.

"A stupid corporation messed up his mind with a drug they've been forcing down his throat, along with ten other humans, and he's just a kid, a teenager!" she continued, tears streaking down her face. She got on her knees, and buried her face in her hands.

Kixx walked over, and hugged her. "I'm sure we'll find a way to help him"

"I think I found a way, but we need to be in his laboratory to do it" she said, a little calmer now.

"I can bring Leroy and Stitch to help out, maybe Lilo can-"

"No, it's too risky, it's better if we're smaller, much more manageable" she said quickly.

"Alright, you're the one who knows it, what do we do?" Kixx said.

"I'll explain when we get there" she said.

"Alright, let's go" Kixx said, grabbing her hand. It didn't occur to Kixx that is she truly is in emotional pain, why is she grinning?


	2. The Forgotten

Andrew's Attack

Chapter Two: The Forgotten

"So, what is your name miss?" Kixx asked, remaining a perfect gentleman.

"Ewa…Ewa Lani" she smiled.

"That's a pretty name, so…about your…'father', what happened?" Kixx wondered.

"I don't know, a group of men…probably four…five of them wearing combat gear stormed the house while his parents are on vacation, and dragged him away…" she answered, growing sad.

"So wait…weren't you created _after_ he returned home or something?" Kixx asked, getting confused.

"Actually, your creator, Jumba, taught him how to do that before he was taken, probably…a year or two ago. He said it was amazing how fast he grasped the knowledge on how to do it" Ewa Lani explained.

"Oh…I see, so you two grew very close?" Kixx nodded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he was like a father…let alone a parent, I never had" she gave a weak smile.

"I see…did he create more?" Kixx continued.

"Yes, he did" she nodded. "But here's the thing, he snuck back inside when all the experiments are asleep, including me, and he activated something that made us follow his orders without us knowing. It's…subtle, so we can't feel anything different"

"So…you're saying…"

"He altered us in a subtle way, only a few suppressed it" she finished. Before Kixx could reply, a sudden _crack _hit his forehead, and he was thrown against a tree.

"Argh! What the?" he exclaimed. Out from the bushes, a figure dressed in all black popped out, wielding a whip. The handle was silver with a rose pattern branded into it, and the whip had a concentration of electricity at the tip.

"What!?" Kixx shouted, very steamed. The figure wore a motorcycle helmet with an enlarged visor that was all black, and heavily tinted to obscure the face. It wore a trench coat that was buttoned fully, and he wore black boots.

The figure stared at Kixx for what seemed an eternity, and then shifted his gaze to the female experiment, who gave a gasp when he met her eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Kixx pounced, and tackled the figure when it was about to say something. They rolled around in the ground, but Kixx gave a gasp when the figure lifted him with one hand, and threw him out of the forest.

"Hey, there's Lilo's house!" he shouted when he flew over the house…and landed in a fruit kiosk.

Back at the forest, the figure found Ewa Lani, hiding in the bushes.

"There you are you little brat" he growled. He seized her by the back of her neck and slammed her into the ground just a few feet away from him.

"Daddy, please…" she sobbed. Her response…a whip on her back. She screamed in pain, and collapsed onto the ground.

"I thought I told you to stay put until I return!" the figure snarled.  
She realized that the chance to reason with him is gone, so, she pulled up a patch of dirt and bit into it.

_CRACK!_ The whip, charged with electricity, snapped on her back. She uttered a cry, but bit harder. But then…out of nowhere, she heard her father gave a cry, and heard him slam into a tree trunk.

She looked, and found the first experiment…Ice. The experiment had Ice-blue fur, and black eyes.  
He looked to her, and gave a gasp.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rushing to her.

"Yes, I'm fine, I've dealt with this many times" she smiled. Ice, looking behind her illusion, knew she was in pain. He reached to her face, and wiped the tears from under her eyes.

"Listen to me, he's no longer your father, he's a twisted maniac with no care for anyone but himself" he began. "Come with me, I promise I'll take care of you"

"No!" she pushed him. "He's still in there somewhere, I know it!"

"Listen to me!" he shouted, grabbing her shoulders. "He's gone, the corporation destroyed him, give it up, there's nothing you can do now. All we can do is stay away from him, and stop him from causing more harm!"

"You're wrong…you're wrong!" she screamed, and scratched him across the face. He stumbled backwards, groaning in pain, clutching the side of his face. Before he could reply, the whip of the deranged man wrapped around his neck and squeezed.

"Daddy, you're killing him!" she screeched. The blue experiment wheezed, desperately trying to unwind the whip around his neck.

"He rebelled against me, this is his punishment" he said flatly. The experiment's movement grew more sluggish, and right when he was about to fall unconscious, a new figure emerged from the trees, and slammed the maniac into a tree.

"What now!?" the mysterious man yelled. The new experiment landed gracefully on the tip of a palm tree. The experiment had jet black fur, blue eyes, and, unusually, hair that covered his left eye. He is wielding two blades in each hand, and she noticed he had a scar on his back.  
With a grunt, he jumped up and landed in front of the man, who was getting back up.

"Doctor Leafgreen, it's me, Gaiden. Please, stop what you are doing, don't you realize this is all wrong?" he pleaded with the man.

"No…" the doctor said flatly. With astonishing speed, he raced to Gaiden, and threw him to a tree, splitting it in half. Gaiden groaned, picked up his blades, and sheathed them.

"Doctor, I will not fight you, no matter what you may do to me, but I know the real you is inside somewhere, and I promise with my life that--"

"Ah, shut-up will ya? You're annoying the hell outta me" Leafgreen moaned. Before Gaiden could reply, he switched his whip to a blade, and struck at him. Gaiden saw it coming, and jumped to the side.

"Please…father" Gaiden choked out. "I beg of you"

Leafgreen gave a slight grunt, and slightly stood up straighter. Before anyone can say anything, a dark Blackhawk appeared from nowhere, and turned to its side, revealing a man in a business suit, by a Black water-USA soldier manning a mini-gun. The man with the suit raised a mega-phone to his face.

"Test Subject 001, put down your weapons and come with us, _now_" the man said firmly. Leafgreen gave a growl, and tightened his grip.

"Oh yeah? Come and get me!" he dashed off, almost as fast as a NASCAR vehicle.

"Shit, get him, now!" Gaiden's advanced hearing picked up the man's order. The pilot jerked the control-stick, and the Blackhawk raced after the doctor.

"NO!" Gaiden shouted, jumping tree to tree, trying to get close behind them. Ewa Lani, witnessing what happened, realized she isn't the only one who knows Leafgreen still has goodness somewhere in his heart. She looked around, and discovered the mysterious blue experiment was nowhere to be found.

_Where did he go? _She wondered, looking around…


	3. The Relentless Warrior

Andrew's Attack

Chapter Three: The Relentless Warrior

Gaiden jumped tree to tree, chasing after the Blackhawk helicopter, which is only about twenty meters from him.

_You bastards destroyed my father…I will hunt you down until you are ruined!_ Gaiden growled. Checking his katana, he discovered that there was a button on it, and when he pressed it, it fired a red laser beam from the tip.  
Grinning, he aimed it at the tail rotor, and fired.

_BOOM!_ Out went the rotor. With a whine, the helicopter started to spin wildly, flame and smoke spewing out of the tail. He spotted his father, leaping over trunks and using great strides, taking advantage of his long legs. He heard the chopper crash behind him, and decided to check it out.  
Jumping down from the tree, he dashed towards where he heard the transport crash, and found it. It was like a small-junkyard. The hull was mangled and scorched, the tail was bent upwards sharply, the main rotors having chunks torn off, and the windshield was shattered and bent.  
He heard a groan somewhere behind it, and jumped on top. He saw the man in the suit, crawling away from the wreckage, his legs a bloody mess. His left calf was dangling beside the leg, while the other had a skeletal piece sticking out like a sore thumb.

"You…" he uttered with such malice, that the man stopped abruptly. The man, a middle-aged, possibly Mid-Eastern, giant with twig-like limbs, looked behind him. Gaiden jumped down, and approached the man, who became terrified.

"Please…what do you want from me?" the man stammered. Gaiden seized him by the collar, and deepened his voice so low; it made the Devil's voice seem like a child.

"Leave. My. Father. Alone" he growled. The man, shaking like a leaf, uttered a laugh.

"We can't…we have to track him down, before he causes damage to the infrastructure here, do understand…" he explained.

"I do understand…that you want to keep him longer to continue your cruel manipulation experiments!" he snapped.

"H-how did you…"

"I snuck into his database and found a record of you. Creating liquid chemicals that alter the body, _this_ is what you wanted?" Gaiden pointed to the transport.

"He's on overdose! He can't control himself, we started out small, I swear!" the man held his hands to his face, shielding himself.

"What happened!?" he yanked the man's face to his own.

"We're still investigating the accident!" the man squeaked. Gaiden let out a sigh, and threw the man down. When he was a few feet from the wreckage, he heard something click loudly…from behind.  
When Gaiden looked behind him, the man had a Desert Eagle pointed right at him.

"I'm sorry, mysterious furry-person…but since you have that knowledge, we won't let you get away…" the man said flatly.

_Aw shit, I'm getting sloppy now…_ Gaiden groaned his mind.

The blue experiment named Ice was…_literally_ surfing through the forest on an ice path he's continually constructing.

_Ewa Lani…huh, such a beautiful girl, why can't you see what he has become?_ He wondered in his mind. _Why?_  
Suddenly, an explosion knocked him off the path, and his claymore blade clattered about ten meters from him. When he looked up, he saw humans, dressed in combat gear. Their suits and vests were colored to match the jungle, their gas masks, a MCU-2/P, were slightly dirty from the ground, and their XM8 Assault rifles were pointed right at him.

"Experiment of Test Subject 001" one of them began over a radio-like device. "Since you have been created by a test subject, you will be detained and remain in custody until the subject is secure and deemed safe"

"What makes you think I can?" he growled. One of the soldiers flinched, nearly pulling the trigger.

"Our XM8 rifles have been modified so that alien organisms such as yourself, won't withstand them" the man, possibly a squad leader, explained. Ice saw a symbol on his right shoulder: two bars.

"Captain, right?" Ice cocked an eyebrow.

"Affirmative, looks like the subject is teaching the basics to the experiments" he nodded.

"Look, just who are you?" Ice readied himself.

"US Special Forces, we're trained to deal with you" he announced.

"Wait, how do you know about us?"

"Remember Roswell?" the captain crossed his arms, rifle dangling from his chest.

"Yeah, a guy named Cobra told us about it" Ice nodded. The captain gave a slight nod. Ice's eyes went wide with what he came down to.

"You guys knew about Stitch and his òhana all along?"

"Not at first, but we detained Cobra and interrogated him. He wasn't easy, but he cracked eventually" the captain chuckled.

"Hmm" Ice said, and then used his ice breath. The soldiers gave a cry of surprise, but they weren't able to react in time. After a second or two, they had a transparent layer on them with a couple of icicles hanging from their arms.  
Ice grabbed his blade, and set off to Lilo's house to warn her and Stitch that the government may be after them…

"We don't where he went…" Lilo slumped. She dragged herself over to the couch, just returning from her difficult…fruitless search.

"Ih…" Stitch moaned in agreement, joining her on the couch.

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure you'll find him, just have some rest here, and you can get back to it once you're ready" Nani said, coming in with some orange juice.

"Meega hope cousin alright…" Stitch said, curling up a bit.

"Don't worry Stitch, I'm su-" she got cut off from rapid knocks on the door. She walked over to the door, and found a troubled Ice at the door.

"Ice! What are you doing here?" Lilo's expression went from gloomy to happy in a heart-beat.

"Lilo" he grabbed her shoulders. "It isn't safe anymore, the government knows about Stitch and the rest of us!"

"Wait, what?" Lilo exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"The government-" he didn't finish, since he got blasted by a non-lethal pelt.

"Go, go!" the leader ordered. Multiple soldiers in Wood-camo outfits with modified XM8 Assault rifles, donning Marine helmets, tactically breached the room.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried, seized by a soldier.

"Lilo!" Stitch growled, and then attacked the squad. They all flew in different directions, one blasted through the roof and landed just in front of the porch. Stitch fought valiantly, but he was taken down by stun-batons and beanbag rounds from non-lethal shotguns. The soldiers, utilizing a make-shift pole with a rope at the end, captured Stitch and cuffed him with very strong, yet heavy, handcuffs.

"Give him a sleeper before he brings out his extra appendages!" a soldier ordered hastily. A soldier, using a Mosin Nagant rifle outfitted for sedation, aimed and fired at Stitch's neck. Stitch fell asleep in a few seconds.

"Stitch!" Lilo shouted, but a soldier gagged her afterwards. In the kitchen, Nani was knocked out by a butt of a M4 Carbine of another soldier. Thundering down the steps, Jumba entered the room, firing his blaster at the soldiers.

"Aw hell, we didn't expect that!" a soldier cried out.

"Forget him, we got what we came for, time to bug out!" the leader informed, removing his hand from his headset. The soldiers regrouped and headed out of the house, again tactically. Jumba continued firing his blaster at them, but kept missing. Jumba let his hands droop down in front of him, and surveyed the damage. A few windows were shattered and the door was busted down, with Nani on the floor out cold with a bruise on her forehead.

"Oh no…little girl…" he moaned, slumping to the torn couch. He dropped his blaster and his head fell into his hands. "Why couldn't I have seen it coming?"  
After a minute, he heard a groan outside, and went outside. He found Ice on the ground in a bush, bleeding heavily from his left side…


	4. Memories Unfold

Andrew's Attack

Chapter Four: Memories Unfold

Ice tossed and turned on the hospital bed, unable to sleep peacefully from the sore wound he took from the shotgun round of a Special Forces soldier. In his dreams, he remembered the days he and his dad spent…

"_Guys, quit playing with your food!" Mrs. Leafgreen said sternly. Andrew and Gaiden poked their food while Ice ate his politely. The food consisted of: peas with cabbage, mashed potatoes and chicken. They ate the potatoes and chicken, but poked at the rest._

"_We don't like them very much…" Andrew complained, sliding down his chair._

"_Same here" Gaiden nodded, his head resting on his hand. Gaiden set his weapons down beside the chair before they began._

"_Well you won't be able to come back to your lab until you finished everything…" Mr. Leafgreen joined, chewing his food._

"_Why do you guys hate em' so much?" Ice cocked an eyebrow._

"_Cuz they're gross!" Andrew and Gaiden said in unison._

Ice jolted up from the bed, awake and sweaty. He looked around, and his eyes landed on the bandages circling his hip.

"Glad you be being waking up…experiment 700" Jumba said, setting down a book on the desk.

"Jumba…what happened?" Ice asked, rubbing his head.

"Primitive earthlings not so primitive as I have thought…they took little girl and 626 swiftly" Jumba sighed. "They managed to evade my radar"

"What!? Where did they go?" Ice jolted from the bed, looking around hastily.

"I managed to get Thermal tracker on one of them when they fled, they stopped pretty far from here" Jumba brought a holographic radar that projected in the middle of the room.

"Here…" Jumba pointed to the mountain on Kauai. "They have hidden base established"

"We got to go get them out of there!" Ice cried, searching for his blade.

"Not so easy 700" Jumba shook his head. "They have impressive defenses and security, not so easy to start sneaking and finding"

"What can we do!?" Ice started shouting.

"Only one way to have good chance…round up other 700-series experiments…" Jumba crossed his arms.

"That won't happen, they won't listen to me unless it involves…" Ice trailed off.

"You're supposedly father…" Jumba finished. Ice tightened his grip at the word 'father'.

"I went against him…he won't be happy to see me…" Ice mumbled.

XXXX

Dr. Leafgreen stumbled into the lab, his pack beeping wildly. His walking was erratic, he was moaning like an idiot and…he kept bumping into things.

"**Warning, activate emergency dose immediately**" a computer said. Leafgreen stumbled into a counter, and fell on the floor, twitching madly. A wrench that happens to be there slid off and, hit the _Emergency Dosage_ button when Leafgreen turned on his back. A slight whine sounded, followed by an air vent noise. White liquid traveled up the tubes and into Leafgreen's neck. Instantly, he stopped moaning and twitching, gave a deep sigh and rose.

"Fuck…note to self…never, _ever_, lose patience" he cursed, brushing off dust from his coat. He realized that he will lose it eventually anyway, and decided that he shouldn't be in charge of how long each dose is administered.

"Looks like I need someone to regulate the dosage parameters…" he tapped his foot. He snapped his fingers, and dashed towards a computer. He hit a key, and the monitor displayed a holographic display of the desktop.

"Computer…create file, name it: Experiment 711" he ordered.

"What about Experiments 703-705? Along with 706-709?" a monotone male asked.

"Terminate file 703-705, and save 706-709, rename file of Gaiden to Experiment 710, and then initiate order" Leafgreen answered.

"Orders complete, file created, accessing databanks…" the computer said after a few seconds. "Databanks accessed, input gender"

"Male…"

"Physical Description"

"Stitch like body, very muscular, silver earring on right ear, red scar on left eye and black fur, dark blue eyes, bat wings"

"Input Name"

"Tom"

"Input Function"

"Personal bodyguard and assistant to Dr. Leafgreen"

"…parameters complete, estimating creation time…" the computer announced. "Estimated…five hours using primary genetic storage"

"Excellent…initiate creation with primary genetic storage" Leafgreen rubbed his hands.

"Complete, creation status at 0%" the computer informed. Leafgreen tapped a key, and the computer went into sleep mode.

"Iron Mantel! Front and center!" he shouted.

XXXX

"Ouch!" Lilo cried when she was released. Apparently, she managed to get a peek outside a crack of the cargo space of the truck, and saw she was at the mountain. She was blindfolded, and then released into a cell.

"Stay put…" the soldier motioned, locking the bar-door. He walked back, and, clipping his XM8 onto his vest, sat down, leaned against the chair, and started reading a magazine.

"You guys can't do this to the American people!" Lilo shouted.

The soldier laughed. "What they don't know won't hurt em!"  
Lilo walked towards the back of the cell, and curled up on a chain-attached bed.

"Stitch…where are you?" she hugged herself.

XXXX

"Yah, meega nala queesta!" Stitch cursed in Tantalog, after being dropped into a heavily-reinforced cell.

"We've been watching you ever since the Councilwoman let you stay here; we aren't taking any chances…" the soldier said. "And don't try and bust out, these things are Steel-reinforced walls with Titanium alloys, you won't be able to escape"

"Chickba noo gabba!" Stitch yelled, and then hurled himself against the door. He hit the door with a loud bang, and dropped to the floor. The soldier laughed at the site.

"Good power you got there, but not enough to bust out of here, like I said before…" he knocked on the door. "Sayonara!"

Stitch, watching the soldier leave, banged against the door even more, but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried, the door wouldn't give, not even a dent formed. After what seemed like hours, Stitch just gave up and crouched into a corner.

"Lilo…" he muttered sadly.

XXXX

"_Hey, get back here!" Andrew yelled. Andrew was short, but then again, he's only ten years old._

"_Naga!" Sparky shouted back. Sparky stole Andrew's soccer ball and flew away with it. He was surprised that Andrew managed to stay close to him, even though they're probably a few blocks away from his house. And then Sparky was hit by something he didn't expect. It was a rock!  
He looked below him, and Andrew was loading another rock onto a slingshot. A slingshot! Andrew was shooting rocks at him! How desperate is this kid?_

"_Give me back my ball!" Andrew shouted, becoming angry now. Sparky decided to stop and flew down and gave it to him._

"_Don't do that again, alright? I got a soccer game coming up…" he said sternly._

"_Sokka! Meega wanted to play!" Sparky threw his hands up. Andrew gave a sigh, and smiled._

"_Then just say so! Is it that hard?" he laughed. Sparky laughed also, and decided to give him a playful shock. Andrew's hair shot straight up, and he twitched for a bit, his eyes wide._

"_Why you little!" Andrew pounced on him, and they rolled around on the field of the park they stopped in…_

Sparky, restrained on a chrome-table with a black blindfold, squirmed around, reliving the old memories he had with Andrew.

"Andrew…please, come back…" he pleaded, his blindfold soaking up tears…


End file.
